promesa de navidad
by yura.afrody1
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki esta a punto de dar un gran paso en su vida, por lo que la navidad en casa de los Kuchiki es una ocasión perfecta para cumplir su promesa


Hola chicas antes que nada quiero desearles muy feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo, espero les guste este one shot.

Este fic es para el Intercambio Navideño del grupo "Mis fic ichiruki", por lo cual, el amigo invisible que me toco es "Lupita Vargas - TLGGofficial"

Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite sama

La historia es creación única de mi imaginación

**Una promesa de Navidad**

Comenzaba a oscurecer en la ciudad de karakura, los hogares comenzaban a iluminarse con todas las decoración que indicaban la víspera de navidad, un joven pelinaranja corría por las calles lo más rápido que podía, se le había hecho tarde para llegar a cenar, si tan solo no hubiera dejado todo de última hora, pero valía la pena pues daría el paso más importante de su vida.

Mientras tanto en una enorme mansión todos aguardaban la llegada del último de los invitados para comenzar con la gran celebración, el anfitrión se encontraba revisando papeles en su estudio, no acostumbraba tener ese tipo de celebraciones sin embargo a petición de su gran amada esposa y su pequeña hermana acepto realizar la gran fiesta.

- Byakuya sama – hablo la joven desde el otro lado de la puerta

- adelante – respondió el pelinegro dejando de lado sus papeles

- ese momento que bajes con tus invitados – dijo alegremente la pelinegra

- en un momento bajo Hisana – contesto seriamente Byakuya

- Byakuya sama debería dejar de trabajar por hoy – dijo Hisana acercándose a la silla del pelinegro para abrazarlo

- está bien Hisana, vamos entonces – respondió el pelinegro abrazándola

- gracias Byakuya sama – susurro la pelinegra depositando un tímido beso en los labios del mayor de los kuchiki

Mientras tanto los invitados se encontraban en el gran salón de la mansión platicando alrededor de la enorme mesa con el festín que se darían esa noche, en un rincón del salón se encontraba un enorme árbol de navidad iluminado y adornado con enorme s esferas y al pie de este una enorme cantidad de regalos de diferentes tamaños

- ken chan, quiero abrir mis regalos – exclamo una pequeña pelirosa

- tranquila Yachiru san – trataba de controlarla un pequeño pelinegro

- deja de hacer tanto escándalo Yachiru – le reprendió el del parche

- pero ken chan – comenzó a llorar fingidamente la pelirosa

- calma Yachiru san, calma – trato de tranquilizarla la joven de prendedores azules

- en unos momentos más podremos abrir los regalos – dijo amablemente tatsuki que acompañaba a ala pelinaranja

- ¿dónde estará el tonto de kurosaki? – pregunto el joven de lentes mirando la entrada del salón

- acabo de hablar con él y dijo que venía en camino – respondió la joven de ojos violetas en tono molesto

- mi estúpido hijo no debería de tenernos esperando – se quejaba Isshin kurosaki

- papá deja de hacer tanto escándalo – le reprendió Karin

El pelinaranja corría lo más rápido que podía, se le había hecho terriblemente tarde y Rukia no dejaba de llamarle para saber dónde estaba y cuanto más tardaría, maldita enana, pero aun así, valía la pena aguantarla toda su vida, por fin llego a su destino, con la respiración agitada, llamo a la puerta y espero a que le permitieran pasar, atravesó el camino de cerezos acompañado por la persona que le abrió la puerta y entro al gran salón

- ¿tienes idea del tiempo que hemos esperado? – pregunto molesta la morena de cabellos morados y mirada felina

- lo siento Yoruichi san – se disculpó el pelinaranja

- kurosaki kun – le llamo la pelinaranja

- buenas noches Inoue – respondió Ichigo abriéndose paso entre los invitados

- mi estúpido hijo por fin llego – grito Isshin lanzándole un golpe a Ichigo que esquivo con facilidad

- ¿Renji has visto a Rukia? – pregunto el pelinaranja a su amigo pelirrojo

- está sentada ahí – señalo el pelirrojo la puerta que daba al jardín

- ¿Rukia? – la llamo el pelinaranja acercándose

- ¿Qué quieres zanahoria? – pregunto la pelinegra tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas

- lamento llegar tarde – trato de disculparse el pelinaranja

- no importa idiota, vamos adentro – dijo la ojivioleta poniéndose de pie para entrar en el salón nuevamente con el ojimiel

- espera – Ichigo la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca y jalándola hacia si

- déjame ir – exclamo molesta la pelinegra tratando de separarse de el

- claro que no enana, me debes algo – dijo en tono triunfal el pelinaranja

- ¿de que hablas zanahoria? – pregunto extrañada la ojivioleta

- de eso – respondió el pelinaranja señalando arriba de él una ramita de muérdago colgando del cuadro de la puerta

- eso es… - Rukia fue interrumpida por los labios de Ichigo que la tomo en brazos muy tiernamente para robarle un beso dulce pero lleno de amor

Todos admiraban la escena desde el interior del salón con emoción, pensando que la Rukia reprendería a golpes al pelinaranja por llegar tan tarde habían comendado a espiarlos con emoción

- así se hace estúpido hijo – comento Isshin con emoción

- compórtate papá – dijo Karin

- Masaki, nuestro hijo por fin es un hombre – volvió a decir el moreno

- debo admitir que kurosaki se ha vuelto más hábil para lograr que kuchiki san lo perdone – comento Ishida acomodándose los lente

- es tan tierno Ishida san, rápido, busquemos un muérdago para nosotros – dijo emocionada Inoue jalando al de lentes

Repentinamente un aura asesina se sintió en la habitación y un carraspeo llamo la atención de todos, en el umbral de la entrada al salón se encontraba Byakuya con Hisana que veía divertida la reacción de su esposo ante el acto exhibido en la puerta que daba al jardín

- Ichigo – llamo Yoruichi al pelinaranja

- Yoruichi san, es de mala educación interrumpir – dijo divertido Urahara escondiéndose detrás de su abanico

- ya que kurosaki por fin llego, demos inicio a la celebración – dijo fríamente Byakuya invitando a todos a tomar haciendo

La cena fue de lo más amena, Yachiru y Hanataro corrían por todo el salón, Kenpachi junto con Kyōraku, Matsumoto, Urahara y Yoruichi bebían sake a mas no poder, Renji platicaba amenamente con Chad y tatsuki, Isshin trataba de jugarle bromas a Ryuken mientras comían, terminaron con el enorme pavo que se encontraba al centro de la mesa y dieron inicio al intercambio de regalos, uno a uno fueron abriendo sus regalos, hasta que llegó el turno de Ichigo.

- ¿Rukia, recuerdas el dia en que nos conocimos? – pregunto el pelinaranja mirando fijamente a la ojivioleta

- claro que si Ichigo, fue una navidad – respondió la pelinegra

-FLASH BACK –

Ya había oscurecido, las calles estaba iluminadas con todas las decoraciones, Rukia kuchiki realizaba sus compras de navidad, en una mano llevaba las bolsas con lo que utilizaría para preparar la cena y en la otra los regalos que daría a su hermano y su hermana, se detuvo a media plaza para contemplar el enorme árbol que adornaba el lugar, cuando sintió que algo cocho contra ella.

- oye fíjate idiota – reclamo al joven que había chocado contra ella

- ¿a quien llamas idiota enana? – pregunto el ojimiel levantándose y ayudando a la joven a levantar sus bolsas

- ¿Cómo que enana pelos de zanahoria? – contesto molesta la ojivioleta

- eres tan pequeña que no te vi – dijo indiferente el pelinaranja

- mi queso – exclamo triste la ojivioleta

- ¿Qué? – pregunto extrañado el ojimiel

- destruiste mi queso – exclamo molesta la ojivioleta levantando un enorme queso aplastado del suelo

- lo lamento – respondió apenado el pelinaranja

- olvídalo – dijo molesta la pelinegra arrebatándole las bolsas para seguir su camino

- te prometo que te daré otro queso – dijo el pelinaranja alcanzando a la pelinegra

- ¿de verdad? Pero era el último que había – comento incrédula la ojivioleta

- no importa, te daré tu queso aun que me lleve toda la vida encontrarlo – dijo muy seguro el ojimiel mirándola fijamente

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes a los que ellos les parecieron horas y solo ese instante basto para saber que estaban destinados a estar juntos, un leve sonrojo se apodero de ambos

- deja que ayude con esto, te acompañare hasta tu casa – comento el pelinaranja tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

- no te preocupes – dijo nerviosa la pelinegra

- es lo menos que puedo hacer – respondió el ojimiel

- soy Rukia, kuchiki Rukia – dijo la ojivioleta dándole una cálida sonrisa

- y yo Ichigo kurosaki – respondió el pelinaranja dándole la mano a la pelinegra

- FIN DEL FLASH BACK –

Desde ese dia, Ichigo y Rukia comenzaron a frecuentarse como amigos, al pasar dos años Ichigo le pidió que fuera su novia y desde entonces llevaban 5 años juntos, habían tenido altas y bajas en su relación, pero solamente ellos se entendían, sin embargo hasta la navidad presente no había cumplido su promesa de reponer el queso.

- abre tu regalo – dijo el pelinaranja entregándole una caja decorada con pequeños chappy vestido de santa Claus

- está muy pesado – comento la pelinegra abriendo el moño violeta

Todos esperaban ansiosos por saber que había dentro, Rukia se había quedado muda, admiraba con lágrimas en sus ojos el objeto dentro de la caja, después de un momento, saco el contenido de la caja, coloco en la mesa, un enorme queso, que tenía sobre de él un pequeño peluche de chappy que vestía un traje negro, tenía ocupadas ambas manos, una con un pequeño letrero que decía:

"perdón por tardar tanto en cumplir mi promesa, pero quería que fuera una ocasión muy especial para darte tu queso"

En la otra mano el pequeño chappy sostenía una pequeña cajita negra, todos admiraban sorprendidos la escena, pero no se atrevían a decir nada por miedo a romper la hermosa atmosfera que rodeaba a la pareja

- Rukia – la llamo Ichigo tomando la cajita y poniendo una rodilla en el piso

- Ichigo – susurro la ojivioleta

- ¿te casarías con migo? – pregunto nervioso el pelinaranja

- claro que si zanahoria – respondió la ojivioleta tratando de aliviar la tención

- ni en una situación así estas seria mi pequeña enana – contesto Ichigo con una enorme sonrisa levantándose

Delicadamente deslizo el hermoso anillo de compromiso en el dedo de la pelinegra, la miró fijamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos violetas que lo habían cautivado aquella navidad que la vio por primera vez, la tomo en sus brazos y la beso tiernamente.

Todos observaban incrédulos la escena, y en cuanto Ichigo termino de besar a Rukia corrieron a felicitarlos, y compartir su alegría; la velada continúo con mucha diversión y risas, bailaron, brindaron y festejaron hasta pasada la noche.

Comenzó a nevar ligeramente, los arboles de cerezo se llenaron de nieve, el jardín de la mansión kuchiki se convirtió en un hermoso paisaje a la vista, Ichigo y Rukia decidieron apartarse de los demás para admirar el hermoso jardín y la nieve que lo cubría.

- gracias Rukia – dijo Ichigo tomando la mano de la pelinegra

- tardaste mucho con mi queso – dijo divertida la ojivioleta

- ahora quiero prometerte otra cosa- comento serio el ojimiel

- ¿otra cosa? – pregunto la pelinegra mirándolo fijamente

- te prometo que te cuidare toda la vida, te protegeré incluso con mi vida de ser necesario, te amare y te hare feliz cada instante del resto de nuestra vida – dijo sonrojado Ichigo

- juntos toda la vida – susurro Rukia antes de sellar su promesa con un tierno beso, una promesa de navidad.

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL FIC NAVIDEÑO, ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTA, EN ESPECIAL A MI AMIGO SECRETO, ME DIVERTÍ MUCHO ESCRIBIÉNDOLO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS, PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO MUNDOS DIFERENTES PERO IGUALES.


End file.
